


Meeting Tom

by Nighthuntress



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress/pseuds/Nighthuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work in a cafe, and Tom comes in for a cup of tea. He wants to meet you and talk. What happens next... Well, you'll have to read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

\-----------------------------  
It was a busy morning in the café as I went about my work of filling the food cabinets and helping serve customers. As I was putting more pies in the oven after taking out the latest batch, I heard a man ask the waitress at the cash register for a cup of tea, catching my attention when he asked, "Earl Grey, if you have it please." Most people don't ask for a specific type, and I chuckled to myself when my mind instantly went to Tom Hiddleston.

I noticed a man watching me as I filled up the pie cabinet, and my heart dropped when I realised who it was and I almost dropped the pies I was holding. He smiled and looked down at his journal and began writing. He'd chosen the seat closest to where I was working. He wore what we Hiddlestoners have dubbed the "Plaid Shirt of Doom", a red and blue plaid shirt with a little white running either side of the blue; with a pair of narrow-framed glasses, faded blue jeans and his signature grey suede loafers. Only in your dreams had you been anywhere near this close to Tom Hiddleston.

 

I continued about my work trying to forget about Tom, who was stealing occasional glances at me.  
"(Y/N), can you please take this to table 1? I need to serve these customers." One of the girls you work with asks as she hands you a tray.  
"Sure, of course!" I say, looking at the line of customers. I look down at the tray, and see it is tea. 'Damn.' I think to myself, already knowing who this is for. As much as I love Tom Hiddleston, I wasn't sure how I would react around him. "Oh well, here goes nothing." I mutter to myself as I took the tray out onto the floor to serve him, trying not to shake.

As I made my way around the counter to him, he looks up and smiles when he hears me approach, his soft blue eyes meeting mine makes me feel intense fear and excitement at the same time.  
"Your tea, Mr Hiddleston." I say trying to keep the shaking out of my voice as I set the tray down next to his apple crumble, heart beating wildly. The cologne he wore smelled divine, a subtle citrus scent with a musk base.  
"Thank you," he says warmly, looking at me curiously.  
"You're welcome, have a nice meal." I smile and try to ignore his stare as I go to return to work.  
"Please, join me, have a seat." He motions to the seat opposite him before I manage to get two steps away.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Hiddleston, but I can not as I am currently working." I reply politely as I look at the tables around me to see if any need clearing.  
"Oh, of course, I'm sorry. When is your lunch break?" Tom inquires. The question catches me off guard.  
"Um, it's supposed to be at 10:30." I say as I look at the clock on the wall above the service counter. It was currently 10:15.  
"Perfect, will you join me then?" He asks, trying to hide a little excitement.  
"Um, if, if you want me to, I could." I stammer out and feel myself blush as he smiles even more.  
"Oh, I'll let you get back to your work, I'm sorry to keep you." He apologises as he notices the staff looking my way. I nod slightly to say thank you, and return to clearing the couple of now empty tables, feeling his gaze on me the whole time.

 

After dropping the dishes off at the sink I promptly head into the chiller, close the door, and begin to panic. Tom Hiddleston wanted to talk to me, wanted me to sit with him! Suddenly the door opens and I rush to make out I was grabbing some more pies.  
"What was that all about?" _____ asked.  
"Nothing." I say nonchalantly.  
"Uh-huh. You hardly ever have a conversation with a customer. Who was he?" She continued grilling me, hoping to get some gossip. I stilled as I realised she was right. Sighing, knowing there was no way I could get out of telling her, I said "You know Loki, from Thor? That was the actor who plays him. Tom Hiddleston." It was so silent in there, you could hear a pin drop. "He was also in-"  
"I know who he is. What is he doing here? What did he want?" She interrupted.  
"Um, he um, wants me to join him on my lunch break." I say as I turn to face her. Her mouth drops open.  
"Well, you can't stand him up, not someone as big as him. Get the pies that are in the oven out, put the next lot in and go on break."  
"But-" I started to protest before she cut me off.  
"You'll be fine. I'll come and get you when your break's up if your not back." She assured, shooing me off.

I took out the pies in the oven and put them in the pie cabinet, looking up once to find Tom watching me but quickly glanced away when he realised. I swear I saw a light tinge of red creep into his cheeks, while mine felt like they were on fire. Counting what pies I needed, I dashed into the chiller to cool off a little while I grabbed them, wondering why he would even want to talk to me. Taking the pies out and putting them in the oven, I tried to calm myself and stall by cleaning my workbench.

_____ noticed, and came and took the cloth off me with an arched brow. "Go, it's 10:30, take your lunch break."  
Seeing no other way nor point in delaying the inevitable, I went out the back and took off my apron, preparing myself to meet Tom Hiddleston.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Tom during your lunch break. He wants to see you again

As I nervously walk out around the counter to him, Tom looks up from his journal, and his eyes instantly light up. His smile and the look in his eyes makes my breath hitch as I walk toward him.  
"Hello," he greets me warmly as he stands up. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name earlier. I'm Tom, but you already knew that, didn't you?" He continues gently as he holds out his hand for me to shake.  
"I'm, I'm (Y/N)." I say shyly, shaking his hand. He has a firm but gentle grip; and soft, warm hands.  
"(Y/N), that's a beautiful name." He says almost in thought to himself as looks into my eyes and shakes my hand.  
"Thank you, Mr Hiddleston." I reply, meeting his gaze for a second then looking slightly away.  
"Please, call me Tom." He releases my hand and motions for me to sit down as he pulls out the chair for me. "Please, won't you sit with me?" Tom offers, and returns to his seat once I sit. "Tea?" He asks, pouring himself a cup.  
"Um, sure. Thanks." I reply nervously as he pours a cup for me, our fingers touching for the briefest moment causing my heart to race as I accept the cup from him.

"So, how are you?" He begins, trying to make conversation.  
"Good, yourself?" I immediately reply with my canned response out of habit, kicking myself inside for doing so.  
"I'm good too. I'm enjoying a little quiet time away from work." Tom says as he sits back a little in his seat.  
""It must be hard filming all the time." I say as I try to imagine what it would be like.  
"Yeah, it can be quite hectic and take its toll on you after a while. Sometimes you have to have a cold shower at 6:00 in the morning, but then it's also amazing to work with such a range of people. You become very close on set." He explains, lost in his thoughts and memories. "What about you? What makes you like working here?" He asks after realising he was rambling, gesturing slightly around the shop. 

"Me? I just like working here because I get to see the happiness someone shows for the brief moment when they get their food or drink. In a world of monotony, a small smile can make all the difference." I say sheepishly into my tea.  
"That's the best reason I've ever heard for someone to work in serving. It's a beautiful reason. The world needs more smiles these days, everyone's too focused on work to have any fun or true happiness." He said, smiling at me when I looked up.  
Everyone finds it so weird that that is the reason why I love serving, so it was quite a surprise when Tom said that. I smiled a little, and could feel myself blushing so I took a sip of tea to try and hide it. 

"What do you like to do outside of work?" He enquired, sounding genuinely interested.  
"Um, I like to listen to music, read, and occasionally write. What about you?" I ask, trying to keep him talking so I could listen to his beautiful voice.  
"Well, I like to run, play guitar, and dance. Do you dance?" He looks at me curiously and takes a drink of his tea.  
"I've always loved ballroom dancing since we had to do it at primary school, but I haven't tried it since I was about 13. I don't really dance, I tend to um, bop." I admit, slightly embarrassed.  
"Bop?" Tom asks, confused.  
"Yeah. You know, bop." I giggle as I demonstrate by bopping side to side.  
"Oh, bopping! Eh hehehehe!" I'm rewarded with his laughter. "What do you like to write about? Have you published a book?" He asks, sounding genuinely interested.  
"I haven't published anything as much as I would like to. I doubt I'd get any sales." I say with a little laugh.  
"I'm sure you would get quite a few sales." He chuckles looking into his tea.

"As for what I write, it's usually poems. Occasionally I add to a couple of stories I have been writing for a while. Or sometimes it's just what I call fragments, which are what my poems often started with. They're just a couple of lines or maybe a paragraph that pop into my head when I'm in a writing mood." I ramble embarrassingly.  
"Oh? I would love to hear them some day." Tom says with a with a beautiful smile, his eyes sparkling. I blush and look down into my own cup of tea. A silence fell over the table as we both looked into our tea, wondering what to say next. 

"Where is your favourite place outside of books?" He fills in the silence.  
"I haven't been anywhere to have a favourite place." I look up at him sheepishly.  
"Really? You've never been out of the region?" He asks in disbelief as I nod. "Well, where would you like to go one day?" He amends his question.  
I think for a moment before I reply. "Probably either Ireland or Scotland. The Stone Henge would be interesting to see. What about you?"  
"I love visiting Italy, the Colosseum is incredible." We both look up as _______ approaches me.

"I'm sorry, but we need you to come back, (Y/N)." She says apologetically, and walks back behind the counter.  
"I'm sorry, I have to get back to work." I say as I stand.  
"I understand. Would... Would you like to get lunch with me one day? I think you're quite fascinating." Tom blushes, realising what he said.  
"Oh, um, sure. Would you like my number so you can contact me?" I ask, bewildered.  
"Ehehehehe, I suppose that would help." He laughs as he hastily opens his forgotten journal and hands me a pen. I write in my name and number, and we awkwardly part ways, neither of us really knowing what to say.  
"The tea and crumble were very good, one of the best I've had." He says as he shakes my hand.  
"I'll pass the compliment in to the chef." I smile. "Have a nice day, Tom." I smile as I hear quiet chuckles as I walk towards the counter.  
"You too, (Y/N), you too."


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sends a gift when asking you on a dinner date...

As I put my apron back on to go back to work, ______ comes up to me.  
"I gave you 10 minutes to pull yourself together in case you needed it." She said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.   
"Thank you. I think I need it." I say, my cheeks feeling hot.  
"So, spill! What did you talk about?" She exclaims excitably, not able to hold it in any longer.  
"Well, we talked about what we liked, why we liked working where we do, where we like to go, just general chit-chat really." I say with a little giggle. "He said the tea and crumble were very good, one of the best he's had." I repeat with air quotes to show its his words.  
"Oooh!" She claps her hands gleefully.  
"Oh, and he wants to get lunch with me one day, he wanted my number." I say almost nonchalantly as _______'s jaw drops.  
"You're kidding me! No way, that's... Thats... Epic! Wait til _______(boss/friend) hears about this!" She turns to go tell her when I snake my hand out and catch her shoulder.  
"Wait, I want this to stay between us. Atleast til I find a reason or something to tell them." I say quickly.  
"Aw spoilsport. We were gonna have so much fun 'discussing' it between us all." I'm not sure if she was joking or not.  
"That's the last thing I need right now. Put it this way; he's famous, and probably doesn't want every social interaction he has on a big headline. Neither do I, really." I try to explain.  
"Fine. But I still get to harass you about it, just not within earshot of anyone." She concedes, but still excited.  
"Thank you." I say with a sigh of relief.  
"You're welcome, but you owe me." She says with a wink as she turns to go back to work, while I sigh internally as I return to work.

 

For the next week, I was surreptitiously checking my phone as often as I could, waiting for Tom to contact me. I couldn't the image of his beautiful smile out of my head. I was scared, but also on cloud nine. By the end of the week, my elation of having Tom want to meet me again began to fade. He hadn't contacted me, and I worried that it had just been a passing interest that day for him.

Finishing work for the week, I went home to try and enjoy 2 days of relaxation with a series I had been meaning to read for a while, mainly to try and get Tom off my mind. I had just settled down in my comfiest chair when my phone rang with an unknown number that I didn't recognise.  
"Hello?" I asked cautiously.  
"Hello, (Y/N)." Comes the velvety reply. "How are you?"  
"Oh, Tom! Hi. I'm good, yourself?" I lamely reply. I hear a little chuckle.  
"I'm good as well, thank you. I was wondering..." He pauses for a moment, as if gathering the courage to ask something huge.  
"Yes?" I prompt.  
"Um, I was wondering, if you might like to join me for dinner tonight?" He continues, a little shy-sounding. My stomach drops to the floor in surprise and shock.  
"Oh! Uh, of course. Yes, I would love to." I say in bewilderment. I hear a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.  
"Great!" I can practically hear his smile. "Well, in that case, I have a gift for you." He says with veiled affection.  
"Tom, thank you but-" He cuts me off.  
"There should be a knock at your door in 3...2...1..."  
"How did-" I started to ask how he got my address but there was a knock at the door as he had said.  
"Go, answer it. I'll have a car pick you up at 7." He says with cheerfulness.   
"Uh, sure. I'll see you then." I say, not really sure how to respond. He just laughs and hangs up.

 

I go to the door and there is a man holding a large box, a shoebox sized box, and a smaller one.  
"Here you are, Ma'am. Enjoy your night." He says as he turns to leave after I take the boxes. Sitting in the middle of my lounge, I place them on the floor in front of me. I feel like a little kid at Christmas again. I decide to open the middle sized box, and take a deep breath.

Lifting off the lid, I gasp. Sitting nestled in beautiful red tissue, is a pair of breath-taking sparkly black strappy heels. Not too tall and not too short, about 2 inches in heel height, and structured sparkly wrap-around ankle pieces that snaked up my calves, they were amazing. I was unable to resist the urge to try them on and as I stood up in them, they felt like I was walking on air rather than 2 inch needles.   
'They must have cost Tom a fortune!' I thought as I took them off, wanting to preserve them for as long as I could.

 

Sitting down in front of the biggest box, I felt even more giddy wondering what could be in this box. I wasn't prepared for what what inside when I opened it. Nestled in the tissue, was a note.  
'I hope you like your gift :)'

Also nestled in red tissue, was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was the deepest black, with velvet embroidery throughout the dress and thousands of tiny sparkles hand-sewn onto it. Carefully lifting it out of the box, it unfolded and I almost cried. It was the dress I had forever imagined to own.

It was a tailored floor length dress, with a sweetheart neckline and 3/4 sleeves, and a beautiful corset-look velvet waist. It was made of the softest silk that had barely a rustle when it moved, and was as light as a feather. It would surely have cost more than what I could ever make in a lifetime. Carefully folding it back up, not even wanting to touch it and marr its beauty, I put it back in the box.

 

Turning to the last (and smallest) box, I could barely bring myself to open it. As I shakily peeked inside, there was an exquisite set of earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace. The necklace had an elegant chain with a row of tiny black stones that a small pendant hung connected to, making the necklace sit beautifully low. The earrings were a tiny black teardrop stone, and the bracelet 3 strings of what looked like small shiny black pearls braided together. Inside the lid was a 'certificate of authenticity', stating these were 'Black Diamond' gems.   
"Oh, Tom!" I quietly say in disbelief. "You shouldn't have."

I look at the time, and it's 4:30. I still have to have a shower, do my makeup and hair, which I can never do for the life of me. I decide to call on my friend to help me do my hair and makeup.  
"What's up, buttercup?" She greets me in her usual way.  
"Hi _____. I need to ask a huge, huge favour." I plead.  
"Sure thing, whatcha need?"   
"Okay, I need you to do my hair and makeup, and I need you here in the next half hour to do it. It's super super important, and I'll owe you big time." I say trying to keep calm.  
"Oooh, sounds big. You know I'll want details when I get there." She says excitedly.  
"I know and you will get them, along with a drop dead gorgeous surprise. See you soon." I say and hang up to go have a quick shower after carefully putting the boxes on the kitchen table.

 

25 minutes later I was nice and clean and in a fluffy pink robe making a cup of tea when ________ knocked on hand door.  
"It's open!" I called out, and heard her come in and take off her shoes. "Kitchen." I yell out and hear her make her way to the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I ask as she comes in.  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks." She says, accepting the cup I was holding. "So, what's the 'super super important' thing you want me to do your hair and makeup for?" She asks before she takes a sip.  
"Well, I have a date tonight that I got asked to go to this afternoon." I started.  
"Uh huh. What else?" She asks, knowing there's more to it than that.  
"The date is with, um Tom Hiddleston." I blush. There was a moment of silence as her jaw drops, then she let out a squeal.  
"Thomas William Hiddleston? That Tom?!"  
"Yes, that Tom." I confirm. "But wait, it gets better."  
"How can it be better than that, girl?!" She exclaims.  
"He had a gift dropped off. He called me to ask me to go to dinner and counted down to when there would be a knock, which there was. This is what was delivered." I said as I showed her the boxes. "Have a look for yourself, I already have."

As she opens each box, her mouth drops and she squeals as she fawns over the beautiful gifts.  
"Girl, he has it bad for you!" She sasses.   
"I know. Hence why I wanted you to do my hair and makeup. He's sending a car to pick me up at 7." I say looking at the time, which was now 5:10.   
Clapping her hands and rubbing them together, she says "Let's get started then! I already know pretty much what I want to do."

By 6:45 I was all made up; my hair in a beautiful updo with a couple of strands left down beside my face, and a smokey eye with a burgundy lip. I had my fingernails painted with a sparkly black varnish, and Toms beautiful jewellery gifts on. I went upstairs to put on the incredible gown and shoes. As I walked down the stairs, I felt like I was a movie star. ____'s jaw dropped and her eyes glistened with pride and awe.

"(Y/N), you look absolutely gorgeous! You look like royalty!" She gasps as I pause at the bottom of the stairs. A quick car horn sounded and we both looked at the door. "Showtime, I guess." I say nervously.  
"Yes, Showtime. Knock him dead! She urges as I walk out the door to the sleek black Jaguar that was waiting for me.


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still in progress, but I thought I would share what I have written so far

Walking slightly wobbly out to the car, my heart and mind are racing. Why would he buy such expensive gifts for me, and so many?! Where am I going? Why did he choose me out of everyone else? Sitting in the car, the seats were very comfortable.  
"Could you please tell me where you are taking me?" I ask the driver, hoping to gain some insight.  
"To Mr Hiddleston." He replies simply.  
"Okay, where would he be?" I prod.  
"He is waiting for you where I'm taking you to." He says cryptically.  
"I'm assuming you've been told not to tell me." I say flatly, looking at him in the rear-vision mirror. He glances up, meeting my eyes and the slight smirk on his face told me I was right. Sighing, I sat back in the seat. "Well, if you can't tell me where I'm going, could you please atleast put some music on?" 

The sound of 'Jessie's Girl' flowed through the car and I couldn't help but sing along. The trip lasted 10 songs, so about a half hour, during which he played the best music. I couldn't fault his taste, and in the end we were both singing along.

"We're here, Miss (Y/N)." He said, turning the music down.  
"Thank you for making this a great drive." I say, actually meaning it.  
"No, actually, thank YOU. It's not very often I get to drive someone who is as down to earth as you, someone not afraid to be goofy." He says as I exit the car, smiling.

 

I felt a gentle touch on my arm and looked up. Tom was standing there, in a ravishing all black suit. He had a black tie, a black dress shirt under a jacket, pants, and loafers. The suit hugged his body and looked like it was painted on him.   
"Hello, darling." He says in a husky voice as he closes the door for me and walks me towards a huge building I hadn't yet noticed. "Why, don't you look just ravishing tonight?"  
"Thank you so much for the gifts, they are absolutely gorgeous! But you shouldn't have, they are very expensive." I say blushing. Tom stops walking and looks down at me with slight confusion.  
"You are very welcome, and yes they are beautiful. As for the expense, it was worth it to see you in them, and to see you be the one who stands out in the crowd tonight. Do you not think yourself worthy of such gifts?" He asks, genuinely wondering.

"Where are we?" I ask, wanting to change the subject. He tilts his head a little and what looked like sadness flittered through his eyes for a brief second, but lets the subject drop.  
"We are at an annual ball gathering for the rich and famous. I wanted to see you dance." He says, smiling down at me as he walks me inside. Pausing at the entrance, he lets me take it all in. A flurry of material as the women danced with their partners, a few small scattered groups talking and laughing with each other, and the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. Suddenly, all eyes were on me as Tom walked me across the floor. The women began whispering amongst each other, and the men had a lust in their eyes.

 

"Look at me, darling. Forget about them." Tom gently encourages as I realise how hard I was gripping his hand as we walked together. Turning to face me, he pulls me into a slow waltz. Fumbling around a little and looking down trying to remember how the steps went, I felt very aware of all the people watching. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him.

"Don't think, darling, just do." He whispered looking into my eyes. I held his gaze and we danced around the floor, twirling and dipping to the music. Slowly a circle formed around us of the others watching in awe as we gracefully danced together, as if we were one. Lowering me into a dip when the music ended, the crowd applauded and I returned to reality, breaking eye contact with Tom. Looking back at him after looking around the room, he wore an expression of pride and loving, making me feel embarrassed.  
"Would you like some fresh air?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
"If I could, please." I say as he leads me out a pair of massive doors into a garden.


	5. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, still in progress but I am getting there

You were divine in there, darling." Tom whispers in my ear, laying a hand on my shoulder as I jumped, not realising how close he was. Hearing a quiet chuckle as move away a little to regain a little space, I blush.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." Tom says with a mischievous smile.  
"It's okay, I'm just not used of having people close to me." I try to explain, nervously laughing.  
"What do you mean?" He asks, slightly confused.  
"Well, I um, I've never really been a touchy-feely type and was brought up without much contact really, like I never used to give my mother or anyone hugs and hated being touched or being around or close by people." I ramble embarrassingly.  
"But you were-" He started.  
"A mask. I've learned to adopt a mask when I can. It's how I grew up and get by at work." I say, knowing what he was going to say.  
"So you grew up creating walls, and masks to hide those walls?" He asks sadly as I slightly nod. "You really don't think yourself worthy, do you?" Tom quietly whispers as I look away. "Well," he says gently as he puts a finger under my chin to turn my head toward him, still unable to look at him. "I think you are most divine person I've met, and I will make you see it eventually." He says gently but firmly as he lays his hand on my shoulder again making me go rigid. "Darling, why are you so afraid? You know I would never do anything." He tsks. I look back to the doors and see the other ball-goers, paranoid they are watching me.

"Tell you what, let's go to a quiet place and chat. I think there are some things you are debating whether to say or not." He suggests.  
"Like where?" I say suspiciously as I watch the others.  
"How about we get some fast food and go for a little drive?"

 

A few moments later, we were in the black Jaguar I had been picked up in, Tom having called a taxi for the driver, saying he was fine to drive. I went to the door to get into the back seat out of habit, but Tom held the front seat door open for me, giving me a slightly quizzical look.  
"Sorry, habit." I blushed as I quickly got settled in the front seat. Tom quietly chuckled.

"What would you like to eat, darling? You have the whole city at your feet." Tom asked after pulling away from the curb.  
"Um, anything you want." I say, fidgeting with my bracelet.  
"No," He chides me as he casts a quick sideways glance at me, "this is your night. What would you like to eat?"  
"Um, okay then." I quietly say, feeling embarrassed and nervous. "How does fish and chips sound?" I ask, drawing a blank as to what we could eat.  
"Wonderful, and I know the perfect place." Tom smiles.

 

Turns out, his "perfect place" was on the other side of the city. I swear he did it on purpose.  
During the ride, we were silent. My silence was from not knowing what to talk about so it felt awkward, Tom's was like he was quietly thinking. As the streetlights flew over us, casting shadows, I decided to just enjoy the ride. The Jaguar was a smooth ride, and had a reassuring hum to its motor. When Tom noticed I had sat back and relaxed, he did to, and we shared the joy of the ride in companionable silence instead.

 

As we pulled up to the shop, Tom asked what I would like.  
"Just a few chips." I replied. When he raised his eyebrow at me, I said, "What? I had something before I got your call."  
"Alright then. Would you like to come in with me or wait here?" He asked with a side-grin.  
"Could I wait in here? I would draw too much attention if I went in there." I said as I looked down, remembering how I was dressed.  
"I would love to see you enjoy the attention, but if it makes you more comfortable you can wait in here. I'll be back in a few moments." Tom said gently, understanding. He got out and went inside the fish and chip shop to get our meal.

While he was inside waiting, I took a moment to take in the night a little more. It'd been amazing to dance with him, looking into his eyes. And his gifts were exquisite, so much so that I felt it was a shame to hide away in them, especially considering this would be the only time I would wear them. Tom didn't seem to mind being seen with me, otherwise he wouldn't have taken me out. Ten steps into the shop is all it would take, and it was the only night I could take them wearing such beautiful clothes.  
"No, I will not hide away. Not tonight." I say to myself as I take a deep breath. Getting out the car, a few people notice me but I keep my smile and eyes on Tom. Hearing the door shut, he turns around and his smile beams with love and what looked to be pride. He came out to meet me as I walked toward him, and we walked in together but he was careful not to touch me. Smart man.

When we entered the shop, all eyes were on me. "Well done, darling!" Tom whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. Focusing on Tom's cologne to try and ease the weight of the stares, I completely missed when our order was called until Tom moved to collect it. He must have used a different name, otherwise I would have heard it. He was still smiling when he turned back to me, and I did something else I would normally never do, I held out my hand for him. He looked quickly between my hand and my eyes, wondering if it was the mask I had mentioned. I smiled slightly and nodded, trying to say it wasn't. His smile grew even bigger, and we walked together out to his car, where he once again opened the door for me to get in.

When the door shut, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. People were still staring when we pulled away after Tom had put our food on the console between the seats. When we were on the road again, I chuckled and brought my hands up to my face.  
"I can't believe I just did that!" I muttered quietly, blushing.  
"You looked amazing, and all the people staring would tell you the same thing could they have spoken." Tom said gently but with a grin, still watching the road.

Shortly after, we pull up at a beautiful garden square, and sit on the side of the fountain to share our meal.   
"Mmm, these are good! Thank you, Tom." I said in appreciation.  
"You're welcome, (Y/N). I told you I knew the perfect place." He said with a slight smirk, causing me to giggle a little. "So, how did you like your dance tonight?" Tom asks, trying to make conversation.  
"It was amazing! It was even better than when I was in school. You are an incredible dancer." I babble in excitement.  
"You are also a wonderful dancer," Tom compliments, "especially in that dress." I blush and quietly chuckled nervously; and Tom puts a hand on my knee, smiling at my blushing. I freeze immediately, unsure what to do.  
"Relax, darling, why are you so jumpy? You know I would never do anything to you." He asks with concern in his eyes, shifting around to look into mine.   
"Sorry." I quietly say. "Like I said earlier, I've grown up without human contact. My family wasn't really a huggy or touchy-feely kind of family, we showed our love in other ways, and learnt to deal with things our own way." I explain as I shrug my shoulders, feigning indifference. "I was taught from young by my mother to trust no-one, and it kind of branches from that."

"So, you were taught to depend on yourself rather than have someone help you, and I'm guessing you don't really talk and just push everything down under a rock rather than even think about them?" Tom says with a tinge of sadness in his voice.   
"Pretty much, yeah." I shrug slightly.  
"So when someone does something you haven't built yourself up for, you don't know how to react because you don't know what they'll do so you don't trust them, hence you avoid and freeze?" He gently says as i look away a little, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

Removing his hand from my knee, he stands up.  
"Come, there is one more place I wish to take you tonight." Walking toward his Jaguar, I worriedly walked behind him, wondering what he was up to.


	6. The Room

As he was driving, Tom flicked on the radio to try and fill the silence with music. The drive only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like an hour because I was so nervous of where he was taking me. Pulling up outside of a hotel, he gave his keys to the valet.  
"Come, darling." Was all he said to me as he walked inside and stood by the elevator. The ride to the floor he chose was smooth, but still made my stomach drop. There was a ding, then the door opened and Tom led me to a door a little down the hallway.

I realised we must be going to his private room, and and try to make an excuse.  
"Wait, I uh, left my uh..." My mind drew a blank as Tom turned around to raise an eyebrow at me. I looked away sheepishly. He swiped a card and the door opened.  
"Come on in, darling. Make yourself at home." He says heartily as he goes into the kitchen. I stand by the couch, unsure what to do. 

Tom returns a few seconds later with a couple of glasses and a bottle of Jameson.  
"Try some?" He asks.  
"No thanks, I'm fine." I say awkwardly.  
"Please, sit. What do you think of my apartment?" He asks, trying to make conversation as he moves around the couch to set the glasses down, pouring himself a drink.  
"It's nice, I love it." I say, not really sure what else to say.  
"You look so tense, darling, relax." Tom gently chides. I blush a little. "I know what will help." He says as he moves behind me. "I'm going to touch your shoulders now, okay? I'm not going to move, just rest my hands on your shoulders." Tom quietly says.  
"I'd rather you di-" I began before I froze as his hands gently came into contact with my shoulders, making me tense even more. It wasn't heavy, just a touch enough for me to feel him there.  
"Breathe." He whispers. Realising I was holding my breath, I let it out, then swallowed.  
"Please remove your hands, Tom." I ask as I begin breathing quicker.  
"Darling, relax. Focus on the sound of my voice. Slow your breathing. I'm not moving, I'm not doing anything, just relax." He gently instructed. "Please, trust me."

After a few moments, i realise he hasn't done anything, and has kept his word. It doesn't feel so bad. Slowly, I begin to relax and let my guard down, slightly sinking into the soft warm feeling of his hands.  
"Good girl. See, that wasn't so bad, was it darling?" He whispers. He begins to slowly move his hands and massage my shoulders, and I tense up again at the movement.  
"Relax, darling. You're okay, just relax." He comforts. "Breathe, in, and out. In, and out. Relax." I feel him whisper in my ear. I try my best to focus on his voice. "Good, darling. That's it." Tom encourages in a low, quiet tone. I can hear him breathing, it's so quiet in his apartment, and I realise that I'm starting to breathe in time with him. It feels so good I slowly close my eyes, revelling in the feeling. I can practically hear him smile behind me. 

"Now, isn't this better?" He says gently, continuing to massage my shoulders. I didn't trust my voice to respond so I nodded slightly. "Tell me, do you have anyone you can talk about your feelings or problems with?" Tom quietly enquires. Snapped out of my bliss, I must have tensed more than I thought. "Ah-ah-ah darling, relax, remember?" He chastised. "I'll take that as a no, then." He says quietly, almost to himself.  
"I deal with things in my own way." I try to sound indifferent.

"In other words, you don't." My silence told him what he wanted to know. I sat there, feeling awkward now. After a few moments, his hands come to a rest on my shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. If you want to leave, feel free. The lobby will ring a taxi for you to take you wherever you want to go." He sounded saddened and deflated, kicking himself in his mind for what he said. I contemplated that for a second, but it felt wrong to leave when we were both feeling like this. I'd rather us part on good terms, not sullen ones. So I sat there for a few moments, with his hands lightly on my shoulders.

"I never wanted to burden anyone." I whispered, looking at my hands.  
"Why would you be burdening someone? It's easier when you're not alone." Tom said just as quietly.  
"Everyone else has their own problems, why would I want to add to what they have already? Besides, it's easier to put it away until you can deal with it." I choke out, trying not to get emotional. Tom moves around and sits beside me.  
"No, darling, that's not how it works." He has sadness written all over his face.  
"Well, that's how I've made it work. Its how I've trained myself. It's worked so far, and it will continue to." I say quietly.  
"But aren't there times when you just need somebody, even if it's just to hold you or just be there?" He asks, tears threatening to spill.  
"That's what a sleeping pill and a blanket is for." I reply as I look into his eyes for a second, trying to keep my voice even.

"Darling, but-" Tom tries to think of something to say, but draws blank. Instead, he wraps me into a sudden hug.  
"Tom, please let go of me." I say evenly.  
"No. You need this, and as much as you try to fight it, deep down you've longed for this." He whispers as he tries to guide my head to his chest.  
"Tom, let go please. Tom, stop. Please. Just let go. Now." I try to sound more forceful.  
"Stop fighting it, darling." He whispers. "Let it be."  
"Remove. Yourself. From. Me." I begin to crack as he hugs me a little tighter. "Please, let me go." I whisper a last attempt. Slowly, I lower my head to his chest, tired of fighting myself. He was right. There were nights I had craved human contact. Just a hug, from anyone. Just to let me lay with them and weep.

The walls i had tried to build over the years came crumbling down as I let a few tears drop.  
"How about I tell you one of my problems, and you tell me one of yours? Sound okay?" Tom asks quietly. "You won't be burdening me. If anything, it will actually help me because then I know you have talked about it." He said gently as he released me to hold me shoulder and look into my eyes. "My first one is," he begins as he removes his hands from my shoulders, taking a breath before he continues. "I've made a habit of playing so much outside of my comfort zone, it's become comfortable. I'm frightened of my comfort zone now instead." "How does that work?" I ask in confusion. "Well, I suppose I've done so many different things that I'm now afraid of the things I used to do instead." He says, almost to himself. I sat in silence, wondering if he'll say more. "Would you like to know what I think you could do?" I say quietly, almost sheepishly. "Hmm?" "I think you could-" realising it sounds like I'm telling him what to do instead of offering help I try to say it in a way that doesn't." "Um, well only if you want to, and only if you are comfortable with it, and only if-" "Darling, just say it, don't worry about telling me what to do or offending me." He interrupts with a raised eyebrow. "Right. Well, what if you ease yourself into what was your comfort zone slowly? Like, maybe doing something here and there but not jumping all in." I suggest. "That's a great idea, I don't know why I hadn't thought of that myself. See, sometimes you just need a different perspective to show you how easy a problem can be solved." He says with a smile. I wait to see if he'll elaborate on how he might do so, also giving me time to stall.

"It's your turn now, darling." He encourages, slipping one arm in to a gentle embrace, leaning me against him slightly. Tensing out of habit, I hear a soft 'tsk tsk' in my ear and try to relax. "Sorry." I say sheepishly. "Don't apologise darling, you relaxed yourself and you've done extraordinarily well tonight." Tom praises, causing me to blush. "I mean, when we were on the balcony this evening, you were very afraid of me touching you; and now we're sitting close together on my couch, and you accepted my embrace and massage. Look how far you've come darling." He continues, a look of pride in his eyes. "I, I suppose I have." I quietly say as I think about it.

"Now, I believe I have stalled for you long enough." He says with a knowing grin. "It's time." My stomach drops as I try to think of something to say without actually revealing anything. "I, uh, I'm afraid of spiders?" I say quickly, kicking myself for making it sound like a question. "Darling..." Tom raises an eyebrow at me. Damn. Taking a breath, I look into my lap and fiddle with my bracelet. "Um, I isolate myself to prevent unwanted emotions. Like, I have no expectations of things so I don't feel as bad when I fail. Or when I achieve something, I pick apart every bit that is wrong or not as it should be. If you have no expectations in the beginning, failing doesn't hurt the same. I keep my distance from people so I don't hurt them or annoy them and so they don't have to listen to my problems." Silent tears form two wet tracks down my face. " I keep my emotions to myself, so that only I have to deal with them, if I do. I don't open up to people because it feels wrong, it feels too.." I trail off trying to think of the word.

"Much like you're on show. Makes you feel too vulnerable." Tom helps. I nod, not trusting my voice. "How do you feel now, at this moment?" He gently prods. "Vulnerable. Laid bare. Panic." I whisper, starting to rock slightly. "You did well, darling. You've come so far, breaking so many barriers you had put in place. Think, look inside yourself. What harm has it truly done you? How good is it to finally let it out?" "I, I suppose it's nice to have someone genuinely listen for a change. It still feels uncomfortable though." I say uncertainly. "It will for a while, but it's a feeling you'll get used of." Tom murmurs, gently grasping my hand. Leaning into him, he places an arm around me and rests his head on top of mine, planting a kiss in my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not where I intended this to go but hey.


End file.
